


Thank God it's Friday

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bartenders, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: minwon au where wonwoo is a long time customer in a bar where mingyu works as a bartender.wonwoo is always amazed on how harworking mingyu is, but without wonwoo knowing, mingyu is head over heels for him since day one but he can't confess bec wonwoo might only sees him as a younger brother.





	Thank God it's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another minwon drabble. I just got inspired to their cocktail party episode that's why this fic is born. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💚💜

It's Friday night. It is everyone's favorite day since there will be no work or class to worry about. Friday is also Mingyu's favorite day of the week, not because of work nor class but because he's waiting for someone to come to where he's working at. 

Tonight is crowded in the bar where Mingyu is working at since it's Friday. But Mingyu doesn't care nonetheless since it's his passion. As time goes by, Mingyu kept on looking at his wrist watch to check on the time, sighing in every glance to the entrance door and his watch. 

"Waiting for him?" 

Mingyu looked at his left and saw Jeonghan grinning at him obviously teasing him. "Shut up, I'm not"

"Okaay~ you're just constantly looking at your watch and at the door. You're definitely not waiting for someone" Jeonghan sarcastically replied to Mingyu, the latter didn't respond but he just rolled his eyes in disagreement. 

Mingyu kept himself busy, he just stopped working when his the bar owner Seungcheol tapped him and reminded him that it's almost his breaktime, he nodded and just finishing the remaining orders he have. 

There's no customers almost at the bar so Mingyu took the chance to clean his station while there's no customer yet. When he's already done arranging all of the glasses in the right place when he heard a familiar voice speaking behind him. 

"You seems so busy, you didn't even notice me" 

Mingyu immediately look back to see where the voice is coming from. His chest tightened and his eyes went bigger when he saw Wonwoo sitting in front of him. 

"W-Wonwoo!!!" Mingyu unconsciously said in a high pitched tone. Mingyu blushed even more when he realized that he accidentally dropped the honorifics, so he collected himself and cleared his throat. 

"Wonwoo hyung, I-I thought you're not coming here tonight" Mingyu said to Wonwoo trying to brush off his embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I thought so too. It's so busy lately at work but good thing my assistant cover everything for me and finish the rest of the paperworks." Wonwoo explained as he took off his dark green coat and slightly loosen up his tie which Mingyu find it sexy. 

"Is it the usual?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo to get himself distracted.  
Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu and leaned on the table to get closer to the latter. 

"Why don't you decide for my drink tonight, yeah?" Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu was caught off guard since Wonwoo never requested anything besides his usual drink but he of course nodded and prepare a drink for the older. 

While Mingyu is preparing his drink, Wonwoo is smiling softly at the younger that made Mingyu so distracted and flustered knowing that Wonwoo is looking towards him. 

"Is there something on my face?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo to break off the awkwardness he's feeling. 

"Nothing. It's just so calming looking at you. Looking at you feels like home" 

Mingyu felt his heart pounding so fast but he composed himself as he tried to reply back to Wonwoo. 

"What? Do I look like your younger brother or something?" 

Wonwoo stood up from his seat and patted Mingyu and smiled in response. Mingyu felt a pain in his chest expecting that Wonwoo might answer no instead, so he just continue making Wonwoo's drink.

"Here's your drink" Mingyu put the drink on table in front of Wonwoo and the older looked at Mingyu with confusion. 

"I said you can decide for my drink tonight, why did you gave me the usual?" Wonwoo said as he slightly sulk to Mingyu. 

"Before you complain, why don't you try to drink it first?" Mingyu said as he's also cleaning up his station. 

Wonwoo took a taste of the drink and realized that it's not the usual drink that he usually drink. "There's a distinct hint of sweetness in this cocktail, what did you put in here?" Wonwoo curiously asked Mingyu. 

"I put honey and pineapple. I noticed that you're really tired today and I thought of relieving your fatigue even if for a little since honey and pineapple are good reliever for fatigues." 

Wonwoo chuckled at Mingyu's explanation. "You're so cute".

Mingyu suddenly blushed on Wonwoo's compliment. "I'm not"

There's an awkward silence between the two until Wonwoo speak.  
"I was here earlier. Actually I was here an hour earlier. You kept looking at the entrance door and on your watch, are you waiting for someone?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu. 

"I'm not waiting for someone"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"It doesn't seem like it though?"

"I said I'm not—"

"You're waiting for me, aren't you?"

Wonwoo cut off Mingyu's words before he can even finish it. Mingyu gulped upon hearing Wonwoo's question. He doesn't know how to respond. Should he say yes? But what if he said yes and he got rejected? He thought that he can't face Wonwoo if that happens.

Maybe it's the best option to say no instead, it will save him from embarrassment and it will save their friendship as well. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. 

"What are you talking about I'm not—"

Before Mingyu can even finish his words, Wonwoo stood up from his chair, grabbed Mingyu's uniform's collar and Wonwoo looked at Mingyu intimately. The proximity of their faces came to point where Mingyu can hear Wonwoo's breathing which makes it hard for him to breathe. 

"Now, can you tell me again what your saying?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu once again. 

"I said I don't like you" Mingyu replied. 

Wonwoo's face went closer to Mingyu and asked the younger again. "I can't hear you."

"I-I said..I don't like—"

"Wrong answer". Wonwoo whispered as he kissed Mingyu. 

Mingyu is so surprised that he can't process what's happening when Wonwoo deepened the kiss while his hands held Mingyu's face gently, thumbing his cheeks and Mingyu is left with no choice but to respond Wonwoo by kissing him back. 

Mingyu felt like he's in cloud nine but the feeling suddenly disappeared when he thought about Wonwoo's real feelings. He pushed Wonwoo away from him. 

"Stop, Wonwoo hyung. I can't.."

"Why?"

"I know you're doing this just because you pity me. I know that I'm just a friend or your brother to you but you don't have to do this. I'll understand if you can't return back my feelings, just please...I don't want to ruin this friendship." Mingyu said while his head looking on the floor, his voice is on a verge of crying. 

"Do you think I will just kiss you if I don't like you?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?—"

Both of them looked at each other, confused but after a few seconds, Wonwoo just laughed because of the situation they're at right now. 

"I thought you will get the message through actions since you're too dumb headed to notice that I'm actually sending you signs."

"You did?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo. Surprise. 

"I did. Remember when we first met last year? I tried to get you a drink but you gave that drink to the girl sitting beside me."

"What? That's for me? I thought it's for the girl beside you so I gave it to her." 

Mingyu blushed hard at Wonwoo's confession and the latter can't help himself smiling at Mingyu and once again kissed the younger. 

"That's for you, silly." 

This time, the kiss is so gentle yet passionate. Mingyu never thought this day will come that Wonwoo will eventually like him back. 

Wonwoo once again kisses Mingyu, but this time, he planted a kiss on Mingyu's forehead which made Mingyu smiled that his cute canine appeared.

"Are you done with your mating session?" 

Seungcheol jokingly said to Wonwoo and Mingyu that made the latter flustered. His boss just saw them kissing during his shift.

"Can I borrow your employee for tonight, Cheol?"

Wonwoo casually asked Seungcheol. 

"Of course. He's all yours." 

Mingyu is confused in what's happening. "You know each other?"

 

Wonwoo nodded. "Yeah, we're cousins, actually."

Mingyu's jaw dropped upon hearing Wonwoo's answer.

 

"B-But.. how.. why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't ask?"

"But Seungcheol is..."

 

Wonwoo put his index finger on Mingyu's lips and hushed him. 

"Keep talking about Seungcheol and I'll get jealous."

"Why don't you?" Mingyu provoked Wonwoo. 

"I swear to god Mingyu if we're not on a public place I would've pinned you down somewhere."

"Okay okay, I won't" Mingyu surrenders upon hearing Wonwoo's statement. 

 

Mingyu went closer to Wonwoo and stole a kiss from the older. 

"I love Fridays." 

"Me too."


End file.
